


Queliot imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of queliot imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Queliot as parents headcanons

· they adopted twin boys

· So Quentin is the smart parent and Eliot is the fun parent

· anytime they need help on homework or a school project they go to Quentin

· while any dumb idea’s they have they take to Eliot

· “boys what are you doing on the roof?”

· “we want to see if we can skateboard off the roof into the pool dad said it was okay”

· “oh right i did say that, have fun”

· “Eliot no!”

· Eliot dressed them from the time they were babies until they were old enough to dress themselves

· Even though he still helps them buy clothes as teenagers and Quentin does not have a say in the matter

· Eliot let’s them eat whatever they want

· Meanwhile Quentin’s like sure you can have cereal for dinner but also can you just eat an apple once in a while too?

· they start teaching the boys about magic when they turn 10

· Quentin tells them the history of Fillory and all thier adventures

· but they are more excited about Eliot showing them how to set stuff on fire

· Aunt Margo spoils the hell out of them

· Everytime she see’s them she has more gifts for them

· the boys think she’s a badass when they find out she was the high king of Fillory

· “you know i was the high king first”

· “yeah but Aunt Margo is so much cooler than you dad”

· Eliot pretends to be offended but he secretly agrees with them

· Margo babysits once a month so Quentin and Eliot can go out on a date


	2. General headcanons

· Eliot waited years for their first date

· so he went all out to woo Quentin

· wine and dinner in some beautiful garden he conjured

· Margo usually ends up thirdwheeling

· and complaining about them ditching her to go screw

· Eliot just listening to Quentin ramble about books with a smile on his face

· they watch musicals together

· Quentin has now gone from seeing les mis zero times to forty

· Eliot slips love notes in Quentins satchel to find during the day

· he also makes Quentin’s lunch everyday or else he’ll forget to eat

· Quentin is always the first to try Eliot’s new drink he mixes

Bonus: A double date with Wickoff

· they go bowling because Quentin wants to redeem himself after his childhood incident

· Quentin and Julia are competing to see who does better

· Eliot and Kady couldn’t care less about bowling but they think it’s cute how competitive Quentin and Julia got

· Plus they get to stare at their asses when they go up to bowl

· they get bad bowling alley food

· but go out for a real pizza after

· playing in the arcade

· Kady wins Julia a stuffed animal from the claw machine

· Quentin tries to get Eliot one and fails miserably

· Eliot kisses his forhead and tells it’s okay

· they play dance dance revolution and of course Quentin has no idea what he’s doing

· Kady and Eliot go against each other and Eliot ends up winning leaving a pouting Kady Julia has to kiss better


End file.
